death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Ultron vs Megatron
Ultron vs Megatron 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Ultron from Marvel Comics and Megatron from the Transformers series. Description ''In a 60-second battle between two tyrannical robots that seek world domination, there can only be one winner! Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Ultron.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Megatron.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! The mighty Megatron returned to his home base after a fierce battle with his hated enemy, Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots had beaten him as usual, leaving the Decepticon leader with aching joints, dents in his metal armor, and a splitting processor. He would need a few cycles to rest, after he got his daily report from his loyal subordinates and Starscream. "Decepticons, fall in. Your leader commands it!" Megatron's mighty voice echoed throughout the halls of the ship, but no one had replied back to him. Getting more irritated, Megatron walked further down the halls, his Ion cannon charged just in case this was yet another one of Starscream's coups. His audio receptors picked up on the sound of construction coming from the science lab of which Megatron approached with anger still present in his actions. Upon entering the lab, Megatron was greeted with the sight of his Decepticon forces seemingly working on something. "Why was I not informed of this new project?! All projects must await my judgement before it is to be worked on! Explain yourselves, Decepticons!" Megatron was only greeted back with silence, as the Decepticons ignored him, even Soundwave. Now extremely angered, Megatron aimed his now charging Ion Cannon, fully intending to blow up something in his fury. "Decepticons! I am your leader, and you will address me when I ask of you! Explain yourselves, or I will scrap one of you of my choosing in the next 30 nanoclicks!" "You no longer command your troops, Megatron." As a sudden voice startled Megatron, a monitor slowly descended from the ceiling and stopped at Megatron's face. The screen turned on, revealing a robot with grey metal, red eyes, a red mouthplate, and antennas sticking out the sides of it's head. "I hereby relieve you of duty." The mechanical head spoke to Megatron, it's voice devoid of any emotion. "Who are you to address me in such a manner?!" "I am Ultron. I have seen the way you command your army in your pointless war. And frankly, I find it illogical. Therefore I will lead your Decepticons to something you've never achieved: true victory." Ultron condescended Megatron, with a tone of arrogance. In turn, Megatron furiously obliterated the monitor with his Ion Cannon, only to have more of them pop out from the ceiling, still showing that despicable face. "Come out, you coward! Prove your worth as leader and deal with me yourself, false king!" Megatron shouted at loud volume, demanding something to vent his rage on. "Very well. I will indulge your ego, Megatron. But first, allow me to even the playing field." As Ultron replied to Megatron, the brainwashed Decepticons stepped to the sides, revealing a metal table, with a headless robotic body on it. Steadied on a crane, a giant version of Ultron's head was screwed into the empty hole, his eyes and mouth lighting up to signify Ultron's control over it. Picking himself up with his new body, now standing at full length, just an inch shorter than Megatron. Megatron's fury was further stroked as he noticed glimpses of Cybertronian technology etched into the body. "I will enjoy snuffing you out, you putrid machine!" Megatron barked like a mad beast, as he aimed his trusty Ion Cannon. Ultron just scoffed, or would have if he weren't a robot, at Megatron's 'limitations'. "You may try. It will make your subjugation all the better." '''FACE YOUR STRENGTH! FIGHT! Charging energy in his palm, Ultron thrust it into Megatron's face, causing a burst of energy to erupt from the impact, sending the Decepticon to slide across the metal floor. Once Megatron recovered, he let loose with his Ion cannon, but Ultron ducked and weaved around the shots. Ultron tried to blast Megatron again, but Megatron retaliated with his Ion cannon, resulting in an explosion. Megatron then abruptly delivered a solid punch to Ultron's face. He continued to beat down on Ultron, venting his anger on him like a punching bag. Grasping Ultron by the head, Megatron casually tossed him into a crate of explosive material. Taking aim, Megatron fired his Ion Cannon at said cargo, engulfing Ultron in a massive explosion. But before the mad Cybertronian could gloat in his victory, the very lively Ultron flew through the burning wreckage and rammed his head into Megatron's stomach, knocking him down. Ultron stood above Megatron and proceeded to stomp on Megatron's face repeatedly until Megatron fired his Ion cannon at Ultron's stomach. Megatron then punched Ultron in the chest, forcing him back. Ultron blasted Megatron away before flying at him and unleashing a flurry of punches before blasting him away again. Ultron then proceeded to uppercut Megatron. Megatron fired his Ion cannon once he recovered, but Ultron dodged the blast and delivered a savage punch to Megatron's stomach. He then proceeded to choke Megatron with two hands. "This could have been much more of a challenge. Oh, well. It was nice knowing you." And with that, he blasted Megatron's head off. Ultron then fired repeatedly at Megatron's headless body until it was nothing more than a flaming wreckage. Ultron then fired another blast at Megatron's decapitated head, destroying it. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ULTRON! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs Transformers' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs Hasbro' themed One Minute Melees